Veela Crossed Wizards
by xxGoblinQueenxx
Summary: He's just a boy, just getting along with his life, just staying alive, then again he has this nagging feeling that something new's coming. Could it be his turning of age or something far more dangerous... Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Manor

Hey, GQ here. I know that I've not posted _anything_ in a while but I'm back now, hopefully. I've made a few changes to the story, just a few words and corrected a few mistakes and all that. Sorry again for the late, very late posts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot and the new character(s).

* * *

"Oh get over it Dray, honestly." An aesthetic blonde girl turned away from Draco Malfoy's scowling face. She walked towards the backdoor to a wonderfully large manor.

"Come on, I can smell dinner." She paused in her retreat to look at the blonde boy. Having very similar yet softer features than Draco himself made her look almost angelic.

"And stop scowling, it's not becoming on a young Malfoy." She spun around in a circle and faced him once again, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

"And that's not very becoming on a young Malfoy either." He mumbled under his breath, all the while shuffling toward the girl.

"I heard that." She smiled at him and waited for him to get closer before she danced around him and poked his nose. Then seemingly ran towards the manor with Draco in tow.

They burst into the kitchen panting and flushed from running after one another. A middle aged brunette woman was labouring away over a stove, preparing a meal.

"O my!" The woman clutched her chest as if psychically hurt. She held on to the counter next to the stove for support.

"Sorry Mandy." The children coursed together as they strode over and helped to woman into a chair. The cook sat next to the wooden table, on which they dined every night.

"It's alright dears; you just gave me such a fright." They sat down on the two of the other chairs around her, catching their breath still. They sat in silence for a few minutes, all three of them recovering.

"Well I'd best crack on." She slowly stood and walked back to her stove and began to cook the meal once again.

"And I want you two ready in ten minutes. Well, what are you waiting for? Merlin to be reincarnated? Go on."

Draco grabbed the celestial girls hand and proceeded to drag her from the divine smell of Sunday roast. All the while he continued to pull her up the stairs, she carried on complaining to him, cursing at him, anything that would get him to let go.

Once at the top of the stairs Draco spun her around and let go, once she'd regained her balance and stopped seeing double she turned to him as if to reprimand him. She stopped before the words had even reached her lips. Draco the mere image of his father in that very moment, and who was she to argue with Lucius Malfoy. Although he looked just like him, he just couldn't keep his face straight after seeing hers at that. He burst out laughing and Lucius just disappeared from him, as the smile made him look so much more young and innocent. Recovered she began hitting him for all she was worth, Draco wasn't about to take this and pushed her against a door, unfortunately the wood was obviously not designed for two teenagers to be hit against it and fell to the floor inside the next room with a thud.

When the dust had settled they both began to fight each other, playfully rolling on the floor trying to dominate the other.

"Alright, alright stop," Draco's commanding voice pierced through the eerie silence of the room, she continued attempting to get Draco's weight off her. "Freya, stop." At that she did stop, seeing that she wasn't going to hurt him anymore he sat beside her laying form.

"Gosh Dray you ruin all my fun." Sticking her tongue out once again she sat up and crossed her legs.

"You call rolling around in a dusty old room fun?" His left eyebrow raised he started to wipe off all the dust on his shirt.

"You're such a girl, little brother," At this he looked up at her. "It's just a little bit of dust, get over it. Merlin you're worse than me."

His laughter echoed through the manor.

"What?!" She all but screamed; she hated not knowing the joke. He stopped; wiped tears from his eyes then said.

"O nothing." And bust out laughing again. She rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face, it took a lot to get her brother to laugh and she wasn't going to ruin it for him. Eventually she joined in with his laughter, she'd always found it to be intoxicating, when she heard it.

_Tap, Tap._

Their laughter soon died down when they realised that someone was coming up the stairs.

_Tap, Tap._

They dare not more in case of making any sound. In this house who knows who the owner of those '_Tap Tap_' shoes could be. Although they had a pretty good idea who it could be and how they love to challenge him. A tall blonde man strode around the doorframe to look at the siblings.

"Uh-o." Says Freya, looking up to the intimidating man with a smug look on her face. The man's face had a scowl on it since he'd set eyes on the two.

"What on earth are you two doing on the floor? Dinner is in ten minutes."

"Actually father, it's in about five minutes." Even though she spoke to him in a respected way, he turned to her, almost ready to get angry at her. That was until her saw the smirk on her face.

"Hum, you do like to prove me wrong, don't you Freya?"

"It's only part of my job as a daughter."

"And it appears that you insist on annoying your brother, destroying my house." At this she tried to protest, only to have her Lucius silence her with a look. "Need I go on?"

"That father is not entirely _my_ fault. Draco and I were…messing around."

"Ar…as you always do. I do wish that you would be a bit more grown up. Like your brother. You are after all older than him." He look to Draco for his known reaction.

"Father; must I be reminded that my sister is two minu…"

"And a half." Freya helpfully added in.

"Two and a _half_ minutes older than me?"

Mr. Malfoy only smiled at his twin children and proceeded to lead them to a bathroom.

"Get washed." He ordered.

"Hey dad," Freya gulped, her father did not approve of her colloquial language. But he turned around and faced her with a genuine smile. _Must be in a good mood._ She thought.

"You remembered." Freya pointed at the bathroom and herself, then to her brother.

"Yes sweetie, I remembered." If that it was even possible, their father's smile got even wider as he turned, chuckled to himself and walked in the direction of the stairs.

Staring at her father's retreating form with her mouth open, Draco had a brilliant idea. He disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a tube of toothpaste in his hand. Freya too occupied with the concept that Lucius Malfoy could be happy with his children and actually smile at them; she only noticed that her brother was once again laughing, once he had fallen to the floor clutching an almost empty tube of toothpaste. Closing her mouth, or at least attempting to she also realised that along with toothpaste tube in her brother's hand, there was also a taste of minty freshness in her mouth. Trying not to heave she spun around and ran into the bathroom. Draco at this point had got control of himself and was once again brushing down his attire. The sink taps could be heard moments after his sister had retreated. Trying not to laugh again, he walked back into the bathroom. And now faced with the sight of his sister getting as much water in her mouth to wash away the toothpaste. He snorted.

"Not…becoming….young…foy" Freya's sentence; barely recognisable was gargled to the blonde boy.

"In other words, Freya's mouth is too full of water to speak respectfully and she should really get her head out of the sink." Draco replied with the grace that his sister seemed to lack.

* * *

Chapter two up tomorrow! Review and tell me if it's any better now? Do it! :)


	2. Harrys World

More's been added to this chapter than 'The manor'. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot and the new character(s).

* * *

_A pale body lay on moist grass, the rain pouring on a young woman's small form. Her eyes wide open and her mouth twisted in a soundless scream. The red hair that adorned her face was tangled and muddy. Not fifty feet away a teenage boy stood, rooted to the spot in pure horror, there lay his mother, her beauty prominent even in death. A bolt of lightning struck the ground near the unmoving form of Lily Potter and the boy broke into a sprint. There she was near the edge of the forest not far from him now. He was within arms reach when another bolt of lightning struck, this time instead of lighting the area around him, everything went dark and the young boy found himself in the middle of the forest unable to see his mother. He was sitting on a large flat rock that looked like it had seen one too many sacrifices. Fighting the urge to scream when he saw not one but four dead bodies lain on the grass before him, all someone he'd seen die, the boy pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and began to rock backwards and forwards repeatedly._

"_Well, well the great Harry Potter reduced to a snivelling child. This my friends is `The boy who lived`" Voldemort allowed time for his newly arrived followers a sinister laugh, indulging himself too, before walking to the mess that was our hero. He reached out a hand as if to touch black hair when a blinding light hit Harrys face._

Harry sat bolt up in bed eyes wide and shivering still able to see the green light before him. Calming his breathing he swung his legs over the bed and rested his arms on his knees.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped to his feet as this and realised a little too late that there was sun beaming though his window mockingly. The keys rattled in their respected locks then, in moments Vernon Dursley, heap of a man would come crashing in on Harry.

Before he knew it his uncle had rushed into the room and kicked him over, pain rushed to his legs and he realised that he'd obviously shouted out in his dream. Uncle Vernon pulled Harry to his feet and pushed him against the nearest wall, his uncle seemed to be in a very bad mood today. _Perhaps something has happened with his work, that's my fault._ With his ear hovering above Harry's, Vernon whispered.

"Your mothers dead Potter and so are those other poor souls that you scream over. Do you think that someone will scream over you? Do you think that they'll care? They won't Potter, you're just a tool and you know it." Shaking his head and clearing his throat he took two steps back and took a deep breath.

"Get downstairs and cook the bloody breakfast Potter, now!" Another shout got Harry out of his trance like state; he straightened his back, rushed out of the room and down the stairs, as told, to cook the breakfast.

* * *

Carefully Harry ran a wet cloth over his bleeding face, Uncle Vernon hadn't been too happy that his breakfast was too overcooked and that Harry took too long doing it, even though Harry knew full well that it was perfect, he said nothing. So Vernon Dursley had lashed out and the product was Harry's groan of pain and blood on the kitchen top. He'd gone pale after that and ordered Potter to his room but first to clean up the mess that was his freak-blood.

Harry snorted and continued to clean his newest wound. _Perhaps I should inform Dumbledore or one of the order, or even Voldemort at least he'd get a kick out of it._ Smiling slightly at his idiosyncratic joke, Harry made his way into his bedroom; he closed his door with a click and rested his back against it. Harry slid down until he was sitting, arms on knees and placed his head on them, sighing heavily he wondered if he'd ever be normal. _Don't be silly, you're Harry, the boy who lived and won't die, Potter._ Tears threatened to spill from his emerald eyes; sighing again he tried desperately to regain his composure. Hedwig's squawk brought Harry from his unhappy thoughts, raising his head he saw why his owl was suddenly fidgeting.

_News? _He thought. A handsome black falcon flew through the window that Harry rushed to open. He didn't recognise the bird but curiosity willed out and he all but tore the letter open, after feeding it and introducing it, no him, to Hedwig who seemed overly pleased for the company. With a smile at the pair he opened the letter with one finger.

_Harry Potter, _It said.

_Please don't be alarmed about my letter. This is very important, you must understand that I mean you no harm and that any hostility we had for each other is regretted deeply on my part. I will be coming to your house with my parents tomorrow. Once again we mean you no harm._

_All my love, for eternity,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Although the letter was specific not to, Harry couldn't help it, he freaked._ What does Malfoy want? Oh my god he's going to take me to Voldemort._

_No wait he said me meant me no harm. Oh what am I thinking, he's a Malfoy and he's bringing his parents! Meaning evil Lucius Malfoy! Oh god what am I going to do. Ok calm down first. Right, if they meant me harm they wouldn't be able to get through the wards around the house._ Satisfied that he'd thought of a way they couldn't get to him he collapsed onto his bed. After a few moments of calming his breathing he relaxed and fell into another fitful sleep. Dreaming once again of those he'd killed.

* * *

Nine and a half hours later.

* * *

Harry rolled over onto the floor and ended up flat on his face.

"Ouch" He moaned. Rolling on to his back he sat up and contemplated going back to bed or maybe even attempting of his homework while the Dursleys wouldn't bother him as they slept.

_**BANG!**_ _Shit! What was that? Great Voldemort's here already, and I don't have my wand. Stupid Uncle._

Harry heard his aunt scream and Dudley hit the floor and begin crying hysterically. Then there was silence and then Harry stopped panicking enough to realise that there was sun streaming through the window._ No chance of doing any homework then? Haha. I must have been tired._

The peace was short lived as someone light-footed began ascending the stairs cautiously. Harry stood in the middle of the room and listened. The stairs creaked in protest to the weight of whomever. Harry figured all the times Vernon and Dudley has been up and down them, not to mention when Dudley decided that they were his own personal bouncy castle when they were ten, had taken its toll on the poor stairs. Even when 'nothing but skin and bones' Petunia ascended, they creaked. There was total stillness again; for a while longer this time before an odd sensation filled Harry. It was a kind of sadness but not his own. _Humm since when does Voldemort get sad?_

"Harry…" a male voice sobbed outside his door, it sounded an awful lot like…

The odd sensation suddenly changed to pure rage and Harry barely had time to think _That's more like it _before…

The door blew open in a swish of untainted white magic and Harry had a split second of pure belonging and peace along with a beautiful scent.

Once the light had dissipated, all that was left was a very lost looking blonde boy shaking with what looked like barely controlled rage.

_That's Malfoy! Oh god… _

* * *

I'm quite happy with the changes on this chapter. But are you? Chapter 3 sooooon. I promise. :)


	3. Rendezvous

Hiya all, again with the late post I know, I'm horrible. I've been correcting this chapter for ages, trying to make it longer and portray how the characters feel. Well I do hope you likey XD

Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot. As you know, I'm not JK!

* * *

As Hermes flew away, Draco wondered if he'd done the right thing. He contemplated calling the falcon back, knowing that the bird would, but realising that he'd eventually have to face this he held his tongue.

Words escaped Draco as he thought of the reaction he'd receive when the letter was read. He imagined hexes, curses, swearing even, but the one that scared Draco the most was contempt. That his soul mate would abandon him, forever to wallow in self pity. Draco shuddered; he wasn't strong enough for that.

Freya chose that moment to walk into his room, concern evident on her face. She stopped in front of him and whispered.

"It's time to go." She looked sullen, no doubt feeling everything Draco was and not knowing how to help her brother. They left together, as a family, strong and ready to face anything.

* * *

Freya paced the front sitting room, she was restless and no amount of chastising from either parent was going to calm her stricken nerves. She could feel Dracos panic, his worry. And she in turn worried.

Beneath all appearances, even the concern for her beloved brother, there nestled envy. She wanted to feel the pull of her mate, wanted to meet him or her and enjoy the kind of peace and acceptance that comes with their very presence.

But; Freya noticed, she hadn't felt like Draco. There was no pull, no worry for her mate. Twas almost like she didn't have one. Tears welled in her grey eyes and she realised all too late that a sob had escaped her throat. Her parents were at her side in an instant; worried she felt something wrong with Draco.

_No,_ Freya scoffed. _Just me. No need to worry._

She scowled at them, he father backed off, knowing when she needed space. But her mother stayed near her daughter.

_Hug me,_ she dared._ Hug me mom. Please._

Even her thoughts sounded sorrowful. Another sob and arms circled her, face pressed into a chest, a mans chest.

_DAD!_ She reeled. Shivers wracked her frame as she cried but even when she tired to pull away her father held firm.

Narcissa rubbed soothing circles on her only daughters back in an attempt to calm her.

The three of them remained like that for what felt like hours and Freyas tears had long since dried up before her mother spoke.

"It's time to get Draco."

* * *

Draco was anxious in fact he was the very definition of nervousness. He currently stood on the corner of a filthy street in Surry. His family around him, protecting him. His mother; dressed in a long traditional purple dress tailored to fit her perfectly, bore the Malfoy family crest in silver embroidery along the bust. His father, also traditionally dressed in formal dark blue robes also bore their family crest along his chest; lead the family towards their destination.

"Drake," Freya murmured bringing Draco out of his musings, he turned to her, looking pale and sickly. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

In these times Draco truly appreciated having a twin. Freya grasped his hand and affectionately stroked her thumb across the back of it; a slight smile appeared on her brothers lips.

Narcissa noticed her sons' weak smile and bowed head; she frowned and hoped for the best. With motherly instincts she realised that everything would eventually settle into place. She placed reassuring hands on her beautiful sons' shoulders and leaned down.

"Calmly son." She whispered in his ear. His entire body relaxed, with both his mothers and sisters reassurance he felt nothing would go amiss.

As one they marched on, passing boring houses all lined up along the straight road. They came to a halt outside an ordinary terrace home, no different to any of the others. Hedges lined the meagre front lawn, neatly trimmed to perfection. The overly green grass cut short and what little flowers there were remained lifeless and average.

Lucius Malfoy stood facing a pale blue door with a large golden number. Being a paranoid man, Lucius gripped his hidden wand tighter beneath the folds of his robes. He took a deep calming breath, not quite knowing what to expect from the other side of the door.

As the head of the Malfoys reached his knuckles to the door to knock a large crash could be heard, followed by a shout that sounded awfully like "Boy!"

Then Draco groaned and doubled over.

"Dad!" Freya all but shouted. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Yeah but he isn't" Draco nodded to his father.

Lucius turned, knocking not on his mind. _What I'd love to do is blast this sodding door down_.

He resisted the urge and knocked loudly on the door just above the gold number four. The sound echoed in the small house and silence greeted their ears. Then heavy footfalls could be heard making their way towards the door and a moment later a purple-faced, large muggle man appeared in the threshold. He gave them a once over before his sour expression quickly turned to one of fear. He attempted to close the door but Lucius wedged his shiny black shoe over the threshold. Vernon Dursley abandoned the door with a squeak and all but ran to his living room. The Malfoys gracefully entered the house, Freya cradling Dracos arm.

The Dursleys huddled in a corner together whimpering.

_They look rather pathetic_.

Draco smiled weakly at this beloved sister and extracted his arm from her firm, comforting grip. She kissed his cheek before he began to ascend the carpeted stairs, very cautiously. One never knew what muggle contraption might jump out and harm him. The stairs creaked under his too light weight and Draco briefly thought of Malfoy manor where everything was a little too perfect, nothing out of place and certainly no creaky stairs.

As he reached the top Draco sighed heavily and walked on, the landing, as small as it was, bared left. The first door on his right was bolted five times.

_Odd_ he thought. _Maybe there's something illegal going on._ Draco frowned. _Focus_.

One would think it was holding something dangerous. _Yes that's it!_ A werewolf perhaps? Draco was about to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

He continued on but all the other doors appeared to be open and each of them was empty.

_Wait…that means…._ Draco felt like crying.

He stood rigidly outside the padlocked door breathing deeply, willing the threatening tears to go away.

His vision blurred as scenarios of what he might find on the other side of the threshold flashed through his mind.

_**A once tanned boy lay near lifeless on the wooden floor where a bed once lay. The light from the doorway causing the boy to groan at the brightness and roll away painfully. In doing so red welts all along his back and legs now became visible to Draco. He suspected that the boy had them all over his beautiful skin.**_

_**A naked and handcuffed boy is the sight that meets Draco as he opens the door. A horrified look passes across the boys beautiful face as he scrambles along the bed in hopes of putting distance between them. The once white sheet, red from blood coming from his arse. His ribs nearly popping from his skin look painful. Draco suspects they'd starved and raped him repeatedly.**_

_**The door creaked open and as Draco steps in the stale smell of rotting hits. A bed lies in the corner, the only furniture, with a body resting at its foot. The boys face set in a lifeless scream. His chest covered in blood, so much that his once white shirt appears completely red. Draco doesn't even want to contemplate…….**_

"Harry…" He sobbed.

Within seconds Draco's grief quickly became pure rage at where these muggles, who dared to call themselves Harry's family, where keeping him. His magic soared through him, now stronger than ever. In that moment, when everything became white and pure, Draco realised that with his family and the support they gave, he need never worry for Harry's safety again. Well…to a certain extent.

The door, even with five bolts, posed no threat to Draco's magic. The Veela within him throwing magic at the door, just to see its mate all that bit quicker. When the pure white light died down Draco's breathing was quickened. His Veela wanted to jump with excitement and happiness and Draco barely resisted the urge.

There he was. Harry Potter. **His **mate.

* * *

But of a cliffey here isn't there. Humm dunno whats gonna happen now *grins* We'll all have to wait ans see....


	4. Confusion

Hey Guys, it's been ages I know :| Sorry for the delay. I hope it's worth the wait, lemme know ;)

Disclamer: I own none of JK. Rowling's original characters unfortunately.

* * *

As Harry became conscious once more he also became aware of things around him, lying in a large unbelievably soft bed Harry kept his eyes firmly shut and used his other senses, in vain to discover where he was. He smelt a home-cooked meal wafting through the building, he should know what Sunday dinner smelt like, he'd cooked enough of them. There was a bright light, probably sunshine, Harry mused, shinning on Harrys' face. It warmed him, like the bed, but there was an urgent sense of dread at the pit of Harrys' stomach that he couldn't quite quench.

Still Harry kept his eyes shut; he almost wished he was still asleep; he'd had the most amazing dream. He was on the top of a cliff, in his dream, Harry remembered vivid detail of the birds singing and the soft damp grass under his bare feet. The view had been amazing but surely not something Harry could imagine and it was defiantly not something Harry had ever witnessed. Nevertheless Harry thought it was an amazing place, it would surely be in some far away land Harry would never see.

He sighed heavily and that's when he heard an intake of breath. There was someone in the room with him! Calming himself, Harry attempted to feign sleep once more. _Why did I have to make a noise?!_ He berated himself. Harry kept his breathing as even as possible, thoughts swimming and his ears buzzing with the strain of listening so intently.

The click of heels against hard stone met Harrys' ears then, the steps getting closer to the bed. A heartbeat later there was a soft cool hand on Harrys' forehead and Harry tired, he really did try not to flinch but he couldn't help it. The hand retreated as did the person; the click of heels against stone could be heard for minutes, slowly getting quieter.

Harry no longer saw reason; he reacted and jumped out of the four poster bed as if burned by the sheets.

He took a moment to observe his surroundings, he was in a large room, much bigger than even the dorms at Hogwarts and it was neutrally decorated as if the owners of the house had thought he'd react strongly to a colour scheme. Harry was inclined to agree with that assessment of how he was feeling. The only real colour in the whole room was the deep forest green rug that span nearly the entire length and certainly the whole width of the room. It was so lush and soft between his toes that Harry wanted to stand on it all day.

Unfortunately a loud pop shook Harry out of his musings and once again he realised that he wasn't alone, looking around he saw the reason for the intrusion. There was a small house elf standing at the foot of the bed, he – it bowed deeply and looked at Harry with wide frightened eyes.

"Please, Mr Harry needs rest, must go back to bed now." He – as the house elf had a deep voice, well as deep as a house elf's voice can get – gestured for Harry to lie down again. Ignoring the elf Harry crossed the room, over the wonderful rug, to the large door opposite the bed. Harry stopped though when he heard the elf's plea again.

"Mr Harry," he said "Please, you is hurt." Harry turned to face the elf and studied him hard, the elf – probably used to long blank looks from his masters, stared straight at Harry, unwaveringly.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, the elf jumped a little at the suddenness of the question but answered nonetheless.

"My name is being Vinny, sir." The elf squeakily replied. "And you is Harry Potter…Sir." Vinny looked over excited at harry, but he got the impression that the little elf was unaware of the turmoil going on within Harry.

Harry continued to stare at Vinny, his thoughts swimming, what should he do? Stay here and face whoever had brought him here? Or make a run for it…

It was at this moment that Harry realised that he was no longer in possession of his wand, if the owners of the voices Harry could now hear had it, he was in trouble.

Again logic escaped Harry and he reacted on pure instinct, which told him to run, as fast and as far as possible from the danger this house posed. After yanking the door open Harry took a quick look down the corridor, as the room was at the end of the corridor there was only one direction Harry could go.

So; ignoring the protests of Vinny, Harry ran, the corridor seemed endless and Harry heard the voices getting louder. His bare feet made next to no noise on the stone floor of the corridor, only a slight _slap slap_ could be heard. As Harry neared the end of the corridor he spotted a portrait hanging ominously, the aristocratic blond man in the painting looked down his nose at Harry in distaste. The voices got louder but this time Harry could here the click of heels and the stomp of two other sets of feet. Harry swerved to the right, ignoring the arrogance of the portrait and continued his sprint.

This time the corridor had an obvious ending, a large marble hallway with a grand marble staircase, there was another lush rug, in red, down the length of the stairs and Harry took them three at a time. At the bottom he took a moment to breathe, thoughts still swirling Harry considered where to go next, outside the grand double doors seemed too obvious so Harry opted to find a room to hide in.

_And they call me a Gryffindor! Hiding form danger. Ha!_ Harry thought.

There was a smallish room to the left of the staircase that Harry decided to hide in, as he opened the door he realised that this particular room was in need of some company, as the dust suggested that it had long been forgotten. There were many chairs and a few small desks neatly lined up along the walls and a large dinning table in the centre of the room.

Feeling absolutely terrified, a feeling Harry suspected wasn't entirely his own, God knows what these people have done to me, Harry sat in the only unoccupied corner at the opposite side of the room. He curled his legs, knees to chest and just stared at the door.

Finally Harry had a chance to think, _Okay what happened? Well I was at the Dursleys and then the letter…Oh god, Malfoy! I'm at the Malfoys?!_

Harry began to panic, he knew the Malfoys connections to Voldemort, what was he going to do, there was no way he could stay safely in this room, in this house.

_What do they want with me? Oh dear lord, Merlin and God they're gonna give me to Voldemort, head on a platter._

The small fact that Draco Malfoy had said, in his letter that he would not harm Harry never crossed the hero's mind as he continued to panic. Near hyperventilating Harry began to rock backwards and forwards with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

And that was how the Malfoys found him, a bundle of nerves.

* * *

Draco was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he jumped out of his skin when the delicate hand of his mother rested on his shoulder. He looked up to her beautiful face and smiled, his mother was always to be admired. With a gentle smile his mother leaned down and kissed his flawless cheek, she rested her face softly against his and sighed slightly. Draco's brow creased in worry, he turned his face to his mother questioningly.

"He is awake now Draco." She replied to his silent question, Narcissa Malfoy ever the elegant Lady; gracefully lead her son out to the grand corridor that lead away from his rooms.

"I think I can manage mother." Draco sighed in slight annoyance, ever since his birthday he'd been treated like a priceless heirloom.

"Don't take that tone with me Draconis Malfoy." Narcissa chastised with a stern glare and Draco, never one to face the wrath of an angry mother Malfoy, offered his arm.

Narcissa smiled sweetly again and took his arm, as she began to gently lead him away however they heard raised voices. Draco stopped, his mind racing _Father and Freya are out, that means…_ His mother all but dragged him further down the corridor to find the voices. Nearing the end of the corridor they heard a house elf shout and bare feet running in their direction. Just as Draco was about to round the corner a blur shot passed them both, it took Draco but a second to realise that it was Harry.

Draco took off immediately nearly ripping his mother's arm off, he'd apologise later, he sprinted after Harry's retreating form. A portrait conversed with his mother very loudly, complaining of the lack of discipline in the Manor.

Instinct took over when Draco lost sight of where Harry'd gone, once at the entrance staircase Draco took the stairs three at a time. At the bottom he took a deep breath and concentrated, hard.

_Come on Harry, where are you?_

He thought perhaps outside, but no that's too obvious surely, just to reiterate his point Freya and his father entered through the front door. They'd obviously been admiring mother's wonderful garden, if the bluebells in his sister's hand were any indication.

Freya gave him a curious look, _no wonder_ he thought, considering his laboured breathing, open shirt and hassled look.

Closing his eyes, Draco took another deep breath, upon opening them he soon spotted the ideal place for the Gryffindor to hide.

The small storage room to the left of the staircase was as unimportant as muggles to Voldemort; Harry would assume that they would over look this room.

Draco took long slow strides to the door and prepared himself for a barrage of questions or possibly and angry Gryffindor. When he opened the door however Draco struggled to actually locate Harry, but there curled up in the furthest corner he sat struggling it seemed with the depth of his situation.

_Oh Harry._

He seemed near mental breakdown, hyperventilating and all; Draco was particularly worried that he seemed to take comfort in rocking himself, almost like an insane person. Taking carefully slow steps Draco slowly approached the terrified Gryffindor.

Terrified green eyes met his and for a moment Draco was transfixed, he stopped breathing and all thought escaped him.

_Oh Merlin I could get used to this._

"Harry...come with me." Draco whispered to the dark beauty before him, Harry flinched as if struck and shook his head. Draco was not deterred however and continued his path towards the shaking boy. He held out his hand for Harry to take, his grey usually cold eyes full of compassion.

_Please Harry, don't refuse my hand again, please._

Draco smiled softy when Harry reached out to him, his hand was warm and strong within his and he sighed in relief when Harry returned his smile, albeit ever so slight.

* * *

Aww how sweet are they, already :D New chapters will hopefully be uploaded (and written) much faster from now on :)


End file.
